gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kent Paul
Paul (1965-?), mejor conocido como Kent Paul, es un personaje que aparece en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City y en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Su apodo proviene de una mezcla entre su lugar de procedencia, el condado de Kent en Inglaterra y su nombre real. Su actor de doblaje es Danny Dyer. En 1986, Paul ayuda a los Love Fist durante su estancia en Vice City. Se destaca también por ser conocido como el hombre que está enterado de todo lo que pasa en la ciudad, pasando cada noche en el club Malibú. Por ello, otorga varias informaciones útiles a Tommy Vercetti durante el transcurso de la historia. En 1992, Kent se vuelve mánager de The Gurning Chimps y se lo ve acompañando a Ken Rosenberg en el casino Calígula. Más tarde, se vuelve el productor del rapero Madd Dogg. Posee una página web llamada kentpaul.com, un teaser site de GTA: Vice City. Descripción thumb|225px|Imagen oficial de Kent Paul en GTA: Vice City. En GTA: Vice City, Kent Paul tiene una estatura bastante baja comparada con la de Tommy. Es un poco robusto, tiene ojos azules, nariz alargada y cabello rubio y levantado. Viste con una camisa hawaiana color granate, vaqueros negros zapatos deportivos. El Vice City Bureau of Investigation describe su peinado como terrible y su ropa como repugnante. En GTA: San Andreas, Paul cambia completamente, tanto en físico como en vestimenta. Ha adelgazado bastante, ha crecido en estatura, tiene el pelo más corto y ahora viste una camiseta blanca con un chaleco vaquero sin mangas encima, vaqueros negros y zapatillas. La personalidad de Kent también cambia según el juego. En Vice City se lo ve bastante arrogante e inmaduro.Kent Paul, tía. Por aquí soy el que manda. Muevo hilos, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? (misión Pelea en el callejón trasero)Maldito SWAT, será mejor que tengas cuidado cuando Kent Paul esté en la ciudad. (misión El atraco)Soy bastante más ardiente que tú, pequeño. (llamada telefónica luego de la misión Punto G) También se lo ve con problemas con el alcoholLuego de la misión Mantén cerca a tus amigos, llama a Tommy completamente borracho. y según el Vice City Bureau of Investigation, tiene un problema con las drogas. Es muy fiestero, pasando cada noche en el club Malibú y es visto intentando conquistar mujeres frecuentemente.Visto en las misiones Pelea en el callejón trasero y Descubriendo el pastel. Sin embargo, su actitud en San Andreas cambia completamente. Se lo ve mucho más maduro, criticando casi siempre a Maccer por su comportamiento.Para ya, ¿quieres? ¿Qué diablos te pasa? (misión Intensive Care)¿Quieres hacer el favor de estarte quieto? (misión Vertical Bird) También se lo ve mucho más caritativo, ayudando a Ken Rosenberg con sus problemas.Tranquilo, hermano, Paulo puede ayudar. (misión Don Peyote) En el sitio web kentpaul.com, publicado en el 2002, Paul vuelve a tener la actitud que tenía en Vice City.Por ejemplo, se llama a sí mismo super macho y el público enemigo número uno de los 80. Esto podría explicarse debido a que el sitio web fue publicado durante el desarrollo de GTA: Vice City y antes del desarrollo de GTA: San Andreas. Reporte del Vice City Bureau of Investigation Puede encontrarse en el árbol del crimen del sitio web de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Nexos: Gran Mitch Baker. |color= #FFFBCD }} }} Historia Vida pasada Paulo nació en 1965 en el este de Kent, Inglaterra. Según relata Kent en su sitio web, en la sección timeline and events, consiguió una mención honorífica luego de detener una pelea en la escuela en 1979, sin embargo se sintió molesto por su falta de logros, así que según él se unió al lado oscuro . Ese mismo año, ingresó a la habitación de su hermana, encontrándola teniendo sexo con un bombero local llamado Marvin. En 1980, un tal Mark Cosgrove casi lo mata por encontrarlo curioseando mientras la madre de Mark se bañaba. Relata también que ese año su cara se llenó de acné, lo cual le impidió salir con chicas, excepto con una gorda. Al año siguiente, Paul arruina una fiesta callejera quemando diez millas de banderinas, causando el incendio de cuatro casas. Ese mismo año, es arrestado por destruir el coche de Mark luego de que este le robara a May, su primera novia verdadera. Kent describe este momento como "el momento en que me convertí en un bastardo con corazón, y nunca más dejé que un pájaro me desanime." En el juego revela que fue al reformatorio, posiblemente sea por este hecho. Además, dice que realizó mucho porno durante su estancia en Inglaterra. En 1982, Paul abandona Kent a sus 17 años para ir a Florida. Según él mismo, este fue "su nacimiento". A partir de allí, la gente comenzó a llamarle Kent Paul. 1986 (Grand Theft Auto: Vice City) La fiesta thumb|260px|Kent Paul junto a Alex y Candy. La primera aparición de Kent ocurre en la misión La fiesta, donde el coronel Cortez se encuentra realizando una fiesta en su yate. Paul se encuentra hablando con el congresista Alex Shrub, quien le presenta a Candy Suxxx y le pregunta por su esposa Laura, quien se encuentra en Alabama. Sacando información thumb|250px|Kent hablando sobre el chef. Ken Rosenberg y Tommy Vercetti necesitan saber el poseedor del dinero y de la droga perdidos en el intercambio con los Vance. Ken le recomienda a Tommy ir a visitar a Kent Paul en el club Malibú, puesto que él está enterado de todo lo que sucede en Vice City. Paul se encuentra hablando con una mujer, sin embargo Tommy llega y le ordena a la chica marcharse. Vercetti le pregunta a Kent qué sabe sobre el intercambio mientras lo empuja al suelo. Sorprendido, Paul le cuenta sobre Leo Teal, un chef traficante que trabaja en un restaurante en Ocean Drive y que podría saber más al respecto. Tommy va a visitarlo, dejándole un aviso a Kent de que volverá. Información importante Mucho tiempo después, Tommy recibe una llamada telefónica de Kent , en la que le avisa que venga a verlo en el club Malibú puesto que necesita hablar con él en persona. Tommy llega al club y le pregunta a Kent la situación. Este le informa que Lance Vance intentó realizar un ataque contra Ricardo Díaz, pero falló. Tommy comienza a ahorcarlo, preguntándole la ubicación de Lance. Paul intenta tranquilizarlo y le informa que los hombres de Díaz lo tienen retenido en el vertedero. Con esta información, Tommy sale del club para salvar a Lance. KPllamada1.png Corredor de la muerte2.png Aviso thumb|225px|Tommy en peligro. Luego de haber ayudado al coronel Cortez de escapar del país, Tommy recibe una llamada de Kent, advirtiéndole que a alguien no le está gustando la soberbia con la que está actuando Tommy, así le ha puesto precio a su cabeza. Paul le recomienda tener cuidado y se despide. Los Love Fist thumb|225px|Kent, Tommy y los Love Fist. Tras asesinar a Ricardo Díaz, Vercetti vuelve a recibir una llamada de Paul, esta vez invitándolo a venir a los estudios de V-Rock, informando que se encuentra con algunos artistas importantes. Al acudir al estudio, Tommy se entera que los artistas de los que hablaba Kent se trataban de los Love Fist. Paul le solicita ayuda a Tommy, pues los integrantes de la banda son nuevos en la ciudad y no conocen a nadie. Los Love Fist necesitan Love Juice, una droga. Tommy acepta el trabajo y va a recoger la sustancia. Tommy consigue el Love Juice, y entonces recibe una llamada de Paulo, pidiéndole que busque a una chica que acompañe a los Love Fist. Tommy decide recoger a Mercedes Cortez y luego regresa al estudio con ella.thumb|left|225px|La necesidad de seguridad. Momentos después, Tommy vuelve a recibir una llamada de Kent, esta vez pidiendo que consiga convencer a una banda de motociclistas para que sean los encargados de la seguridad del concierto. Resulta que Kent había intentado convencerlos, pero no logró ningún éxito. Entonces, Vercetti comienza a trabajar para Mitch Baker, jefe de la banda, quien finalmente accede a encargarse de la seguridad.thumb|225px|El problema. El protagonista regresa al estudio, encontrando a los Love Fist muy preocupados. Paul le informa de la situación: un fanático psicópata que sabe todo sobre los Love Fist pretende asesinarlos. Le pide que acabe con el psicópata, cosa que Tommy aparentemente realiza. Sin embargo, en la siguiente misión, Vercetti se entera de que el psicópata sigue con vida, causando más temor que nunca entre los Love Fist. El grupo solo confía en Tommy para que conduzca la limusina hasta el salón de conciertos, así que acepta el trabajo. Pese a que el fanático intentó asesinarlos colocando una bomba en la limusina, los Love Fist consiguen sobrevivir y el concierto resulta un éxito. Dinero fácil thumb|260px|Kent hablando sobre la SWAT. Al finalizar el atraco al banco a El Banco Corrupto Grande, Tommy y su equipo acuden a Cam's Can Openers, donde ya lo esperan Paul y Mercedes Cortez. Paul comienza a reírse de la SWAT y le exige a Tommy una tajada más grande del dinero. Papel en la película thumb|260px|left|Kent pidiéndole un papel. Tras terminar con las misiones del estudio cinematográfico Interglobal Films, Kent llama al protagonista, solicitándole un papel en alguna de sus películas pornográficas. Tommy dice que tendrá la oferta en cuenta y Paul agrega que no se olvide de él, a lo que Tommy responde que es eso lo que intenta olvidar. Las planchas thumb|225px|La información. Tommy necesita descubrir información sobre la llegada de nuevas planchas de falsificación a la ciudad y se le ocurre preguntarle a Paul, quien es bueno con los rumores. Va al club Malibú y le pregunta inmediatamente a Kent qué sabe, pero este se hace el desentendido porque Tommy no lo saludó. Entonces este lo empotra contra la barra retorciéndole el brazo. Rindiéndose, Kent le cuenta que las triadas suministran las planchas. Tommy le retuerce aún más el brazo y Kent agrega que tienen una compañía de envío en los muelles y que el jefe sabrá cuándo vendrán las nuevas planchas. Tommy le suelta, le agradece y se larga. Mercedes e ignoración Tras la misión final principal del juego, Kent llama una vez más al protagonista, contándole que encontró a una prostituta llamada Mercedes (que resulta ser Mercedes Cortez) por Little Havana. Le dice que "sabe ponerse al tono" y que esté atento por si la ve. Momentos después vuelve a llamarlo, esta vez borracho y sin dormir en días. Kent exige respeto, argumentando que fue él el que introdujo a Tommy en la ciudad, presentándole a la gente y enseñándole cómo hacer los trabajos. Luego, comienza a llorar y pedirle que no se burle de él. Vercetti le recomienda tranquilizarse y que duerma un poco. Manten26.png|Hablando de Mercedes. Manten llamada KentPaul.png|Exigiendo agradecimiento. Entre 1986 y 1992 Poco se sabe de Paul entre estos años. Según relata en su sitio web, en un jueves de 1987 se estrelló luego de tres meses de borrachera. 1992 (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Introduction y Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) El contrato thumb|260px|Paul asegurando su éxito. Paul aparece en el vídeo Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Introduction. En Salford, Inglaterra, Kent se alegra por ser el nuevo mánager de The Gurning Chimps, gastando 50 mil dólares para romper el antiguo contrato de la banda. Maccer, integrante de la banda, también se alegra por lo ocurrido, así que ambos se abrazan. Así mismo, Kent se comienza a preocupar por la obsesión de Maccer de masturbarse en público, mientras que este se encuentra emocionado por la gira por los Estados Unidos. Conociendo a Paul thumb|225px|Paul y Maccer dormidos en el desierto. La banda comienza su gira por América. Conocen a The Truth, quien lleva a la banda y a Paul a un safari de peyote en Arco del oeste. Unos días después, The Truth despierta en un sauna japonesa en Los Santos, sin saber dónde están el grupo ni Paul. Por ello, contacta con Carl Johnson para que los busque. Carl se dirige a Arco del oeste, encontrando solo a Maccer y a Paulo dormidos, sin rastro de los demás integrantes. Ambos despiertan y Kent comienza a reprochar a Maccer por haberle puesto pastillas en su bebida. Carl se presenta y les ofrece llevarlos a la ciudad. Primero necesitan encontrar al resto de la banda. Lo único que recuerda Maccer es un montón de serpientes, así que CJ los lleva a una granja de serpientes cercana. Si el jugador espera lo suficiente, en el camino Kent comenzará a sentirse mal y le pide a Carl que detenga el coche. Entonces, Kent se baja del coche y vomita. Si aún no se ha llegado a la granja, Maccer se bajará del coche y orinará, y luego se verá qué no sabe dónde está, creyendo que aún se encuentra en Inglaterra. Además, comenzará a masturbarse, generando la ira de Paul. 250px|thumb|left|Los granjeros enojados. Cuando llegan a la granja, se enteran que Maccer se benefició a la marrana de unos de los granjeros y que Paul tuvo sexo con la hermana de otro, contagiándoles gonorrea. Enojados, los granjeros intentan asesinar a los tres. El jugador puede optar por matar a todos los granjeros o simplemente huir. CJ va con Paul y Maccer hacia el casino Calígula, cuyo director, Rosie, es amigo de Kent. Este vuelve a enojarse con Maccer por el camino, ya que este piensa que Rosie es una mujer y continúa masturbándose. Si el jugador no asesinó a los granjeros, estos aparecerán cuando lleguen al casino, pero mueren a manos de CJ con la ayuda de Kent y Maccer. Si ya los asesinó, entrarán directamente al casino. El director del casino resultó ser Ken Rosenberg. En un principio, Ken no reconoce a Paul y no lo deja pasar a su oficina, pero luego accede y lo reconoce. Paul encuentra a Ken extremadamente preocupado debido a las amenazas recibidas por las tres familias mafiosas de Liberty City. Kent intenta animarlo y le dice a Carl que los deje solos un rato. Un momento después, Paulo llama a Carl, pidiéndole que venga a ayudar a Rosenberg. Acompañando a Rosenberg thumb|225px|Ken, Paul y Maccer en el Calígula. Kent y Maccer se encuentran mirando a través de la ventana mientras Ken se encuentra acostado y preocupado en el sillón, cuando acude Carl. Maccer le comenta a Paul que "hay unas tías buenísimas en la piscina", pero Paul le dice que se detenga. Luego, comienza a animar a Ken para que le cuente su situación a CJ. Mientras Ken hace esto, Paulo se da cuenta de que Maccer se está masturbando mirando a las mujeres, así que va a detenerlo. Maccer vuelve a hacerlo, pero Kent lo detiene una vez más. En la siguiente misión, Paul y Maccer se encuentran acompañando a Rosenberg mientras este consume cocaína de nuevo. CJ aparece y Ken comienza a contarle sus preocupaciones. Mientras tanto, Maccer nota que sobró un poco de droga y se compremete a esnisfarla. CJ y Ken se largan, mientras Paul le pide a Maccer que junte los gramos de cocaína. Raptado por Salvatore thumb|225px|left|Paul y Maccer de cabeza. Salvatore Leone llega a Las Venturas y toma control sobre el Calígula y mantiene a Rosenberg, Kent y Maccer raptados en el casino. En la misión Freefall, Paulo y Maccer se encuentran atados de cabeza sostenidos por un sofá en el que Ken está sentado. Llega CJ, se presenta ante el señor Leone y este le encarga algo. En un intento de escapar, Rosenberg se levanta del sofá, causando que Paul y Maccer comiencen a caer. Rosenberg reacciona y se vuelve a sentar, ya que Sal le impide huir.thumb|225px|Carl liberando a Kent y Maccer. Posteriormente, Sal mantiene a Maccer atado a una tabla mientras le lanza un arma sin mirar. Casi acierta la entrepierna de Maccer, haciendo que este grite sorprendido. Paulo aprevecha esta ocasión para comentar que quizá de aquella manera Maccer solucione su problema de masturbación. Luego, comienza a sacarle las ataduras. En ese momento acude Carl, a quien Sal otorga un nuevo trabajo: un ataque al Marco's Bistro en Liberty City. CJ acepta el trabajo, pero inventa la excusa de que necesita refuerzos. Sal le ofrece llevar a cualquiera de sus prisioneros, así que Johnson aprovecha para llevar a Paul, Maccer y Ken. Así, los tres huyen de Las Venturas en un Sentinel conducido por Paulo. Trabajando para Madd Dogg thumb|230px|Paul grabando una canción de Madd Dogg. CJ se convierte en el nuevo mánager de Madd Dogg y necesita un ingeniero de sonido y un contable. Se le ocurre contratar a Paul y a Rosenberg respectivamente, así que le ofrece el trabajo, que terminan aceptando ambos. En la misión Vertical Bird, Kent se encuentra grabando una canción con Madd Dogg en el estudio de grabación de la mansión de este último, cuando CJ acude. Sin embargo, Maccer no puede dejar su obsesión por masturbarse, causando, una vez más, la ira de Paulo. Maccer eyacula, generando una discusión entre ambos. Kent le recuerda un concierto en Hamburgo, en el que Maccer tuvo intimidad sexual con un hombre, aunque insista en que era una groupie. De la nada, el sonido se va y momentos después suena la voz de Mike Toreno, quien le pide a CJ que salga afuera para que le haga un último favor. Hecho esto, el sonido vuelve y siguen grabando, mientras Paul le pregunta a Maccer si la canción le excita. thumb|230px|left|El grupo anunciando el disco de oro. Un tiempo después, de vuelta en el estudio de grabación, Paul intenta curar a Maccer de su obsesión, pidiéndole que luche contra el deseo pensando en Margaret Thatcher. No obstante, esto parece excitar a Maccer, quien se masturba pensando en ella. En la última misión del juego, Dogg, Rosenberg, Paul y Maccer acuden a la casa de los Johnson, para anunciar el primer disco de oro del rapero. Todos celebran por ello, y aprovechando el momento, Maccer anuncia que desea ponerse pechos, pero Paul lo manda a callar y lo lleva a la cocina. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *La fiesta *Pelea en el callejón trasero *Oferta y demanda/¡Señor, sí, señor! *El corredor de la muerte *¡Todos con las manos arriba! *Borrar *El jugo del amor *Asesino psicópata *Ruedas con llantas de aleación *Moto robada *Gira Publicitaria *El atraco *Punto G *Descubriendo el pastel *Mantén cerca a tus amigos... Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Don Peyote *Intensive Care *The Meat Business *Freefall *Saint Mark's Bistro *A Home in the Hills ( ) *Vertical Bird *Cut Throat Business *End of the Line También aparece en el vídeo Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Introduction. Sitio web thumb|225px|Página de inicio de la página. El 1 de julio de 2002, Rockstar Games publicó el primer teaser site de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. En ella, Kent Paul hablaba de lo bueno que eran los 80. La primera captura de pantalla oficial apareció con la publicación del sitio web. La página se actualizó con el tiempo hasta llegar a la versión actual. La página es una mezcla entre hechos del mundo real y del universo 3D. Contiene una cronología que va desde 1979 hasta 1987 y nombra músicos, películas, series de televisión, frases, videojuegos, coches, vestimenta y problemas sociales de la época, junto a la opinión de Paul de los mismos. Versión Beta Por motivo del décimo aniversario de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Rockstar Games publicó los bocetos de varios personajes y uno de ellos es Kent. center|500px|Los vocetos. Además, en la versión final varias llamadas por teléfono de Paul a Tommy fueron cortadas. En la primera de ellas, Kent le informaría que unas chicas de las buenas han escrito el nombre de Tommy por todo el Malibú y le ofrece venir para echarles un vistazo: *'Kent': Tommy, colega, soy Paul, de Kent, un par de titis han escrito tu nombre por todas partes, en el Malibu. *'Tommy': ¿De qué estás hablando? *'Kent': Tías. Palomitas. Ya sabes. Chicas. De las buenas, no creas que son furcias ni nada por el estilo. Tienes que venir a echarles un vistazo. En la segunda llamada, Kent informaría Tommy que sobre los sobornos que la SWAT guarda en El Banco Corrupto Grande como un fondo de pensiones para los veteranos. Esta conversación explicaría cómo Tommy se enteró del dinero guardado por la SWAT en el banco y por qué Kent recibe un monto del dinero al final del atraco: *'Kent': Hola, Tommy, me vas a adorar, amigo. Un pajarito me ha dicho que la división SWAT de Vice City tiene un depósito en una entidad bancaria ciertamente grande, donde guardan todos los sobornos que han recibido durante estos años, ¡como una especie de fondo de retiro para los veteranos! Por supuesto, si esta información te ayudase a adquirir parte de ese dinero, ¿Supongo que te sentirías obligado a mandarme algo? *'Tommy': Lo tendré en mente, gracias Kent. En la tercera llamada, Paul le advertiría a Vercetti que hay gente en la calle que lo quiere despellejar: *'Kent': Tommy V, aquí KP. Kent Paul. En las calles se dice que hay gente que te quiere despellejar. Mantén los ojos abiertos. Y recuerda, yo no te he dicho nada de esto. Artwork thumb|250px|center|[[Artwork en GTA: Vice City.]] Curiosidades *En la llamada de Paul luego de la misión Punto G, este afirma que hizo un montón de porno en Inglaterra. Es curioso, pues Paul emigró a Vice City cuando tenía 17 años. *La camisa de Paul en GTA: Vice City es la misma que la de Tommy pero de un color diferente. Referencias de:Kent Paul en:Kent Paul fi:Kent Paul nl:Kent Paul pl:Kent Paul pt:Kent Paul tr:Kent Paul Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Artículo destacado